KyuMin Fall in Love
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Sungmin diculik! lalu bagaimana cara anak - anak SuJu buat nyelametin dia? dan bagaimana pula aksi Kyuhyun dalam menyelamatkan Minnie-nya?  selamat menikmati...hehehe...


KYU-MIN FALL IN LOVE

Pairing : Kyuhyun/Sungmin (yang lain numpang lewat!)

Warning : gejeh, yaoi,…jangan dilanggar!

Dalam rangka ul-tah Sungmin (telaaaattt! Dan gag ada hubungannya sama sekali…)

Tolong jangan gebukin saya…(pasang wajah cute)

Hari ini Dorm SuJu agak sepi. Yang ada hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sedang yang lain ada acara masing –masing. Karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang off, maka merekalah yang mendapat tugas jaga rumah, bersih – bersih, plus belanja mingguan buat semua member. Karena hari masih agak pagi, mereka bersih – bersih di dapur. Sungmin mencuci piring, sedang Kyuhyun mengelap meja dan menyapu. Karena tangannya licin, Sungmin menjatuhkan satu piring.

Praangggg….!

Pecahlah piring itu berserakan. Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai menyapu jadi cemberut karena lantainya kotor lagi.

"Yaaa….hyung, tuh kan kotor lagi. Aku kan baru saja selesai nyapu" Kyuhyun mengeluh manja.

"Ne, maaf. Aku akan bersihkan" omel Sungmin sambil memunguti pecahan piring dan …

"Aduuuhh…!"

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun panic.

"Lihat tanganku berdarah. Aduuuhhhh…sakit Kyu, perih sekali" Sungmin mulai meringis. Tangannya berdarah cukup banyak. Sampai – sampai menetes ke lantai.

"Wah, darahnya banyak sekali. Sini biar ku hisap biar gak berdarah lagi" Kyu langsung meraih jari Sungmin dan menghisap darah yang keluar.

Sungmin kaget. Dia bengong melihat tingkah Kyu.

*Sungmin POV*

Ah…apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa hatiku jadi berdebar – debar? Apa aku…?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan! Dia kan Dongsaengku, mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

*End of POV*

Dengan tiba – tiba Sungmin menarik tangannya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget dan menatap Sungmin. Mereka saling tatap dengan canggung. Tanpa disadari, darah di tangan Sungmin keluar lagi. Dia meringis lagi dan melap tangannya dengan tisu. Kyuhyun yang iba melihat lalu bermaksud membantu namun Sungmin menghindar.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah…tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aduh…." Sungmin tak hati – hati dan lukanya berdarah lagi.

"Aduuuhhh…sakit Kyu" rintihnya.

"Kan sudah kubantu, hyung ja-im sih. Sini aku obati" nasehat Kyu sambil mengobati luka Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang mengobatinya. Hatinya masih berdebar – debar.

Setelah selesai dibalut, kemudian Kyu mengecup luka Sungmin. Sungmin kaget dan menghempas jarinya.

"Kau ini….apa-apaan Kyu" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Aku hanya mengobati lukamu hyung." Jawab Kyu santai. Sambil matanya memandang

Sungmin dengan tatapan merayu. Sungmin jadi salah tingkah. Ia gelagapan dan duduk gak tenang.

"Aku-aku…aku mau nonton tv" kata Sungmin hendak beranjak. Namun Kyu menahannya.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Kyu masih lembut dan semakin merayu.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku mau nonton tv. Sudah lepaskan aku" jawab Sungmin agak ketus. Tapi kyu malah menyeretnya ke ruang tv. Menghempaskannya ke sofa. Sungmin shock, dia hanya bengong tanpa bisa memprotes kelakuan Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak meyalakan tv, memasukkan sebuah DVD dan mulai memutar sebuah film romantis. Kyu segera duduk disebelah Sungmin sambil membawa camilan. Sungmin yang masih shock hanya bengong menatap kearah tv yang sedang memutar film. Tiba – tiba Kyu melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Sungmin. Sungmin makin kaget ia mulai menggeser duduknya, namun Kyuhyun merapat lagi. Sungmin semakin gugup. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Hyung? Jangan gugup, santai saja. kita kan hanya nonton tv" ucap Kyu sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mautnya. Sungmin makin gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan kyu. Namun setan kecil ini malah memutar wajah sungmin agar tetap memandangnya. Sungmin hanya diam.

Kemudian kyu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah sungmin. Sungmin terpejam. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan setan kecil ini. " Hyung, kau mau cemilan?" tanya Kyu tiba – tiba.

' Huuhh….aku pikir dia akan menciumku.' Batin sungmin. "iya, aku mau" jawab Sungmin malu.

"Apa yang kau pikir hyung? Kau pikir aku mau menggodamu? Hahaha….hyung memang manis, tapi aku ini masih normal hyung. Jangan takut begitu padaku." Kata Kyu santai sambil mengganti saluran TV.

Telpon berdering.

"Ne, siapa ini?" tanya Kyu agak kesal. Sungmin hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali konsentrasi nonton.

"Ooh…Ne, ne, ne…hyung. Kami akan segera pergi. Ne, sudah. Sudah kami catat semua. Sudah ya, bye…"

Klik!

Dengan kesal Kyu meletakkan kembali gagang telepon. Dipandangnya Sungmin yang masih focus nonton tv. Wajahnya manis sekali ketika ia mengunyah – ngunyah camilan dengan mulut penuh. Kyu jadi geli sendiri melihatnya.

"Ummm….sebaiknya kita segera pergi belanja. Tadi Leeteuk hyung telpon menyuruh kita cepat – cepat belanja hyung" kata Kyu sambil melirik Sungmin.

"Oh." Jawab Sungmin gak peduli. Ia langsung beranjak mengambil kunci mobil dan meninggalkan Kyu yang masih nonton Tv.

"Ayooo…Kyuuuu…cepat!" teriak Sungmin dari luar. Kyu segera berlari keluar.

Di swalayan mereka berdua membagi tugas belanja agar lebih cepat. Kyu membeli camilan dan Sungmin membeli bahan masakan. Saat sedang memilih sayur, tiba – tiba ada seorang pria menyapa Sungmin. Sungmin membalas dengan sopan. Tapi tampaknya pria ini tertarik dengan Sungmin yang memang berwajah manis. Ia berusaha mengajak Sungmin ngobrol. Sungmin yang ramah hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi obrolan ini. Dari jauh Kyu tak sengaja melihat adegan ini. Ia sangat geram. Dia kesal melihat Sungmin ngobrol dan tertawa dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. (rupanya Kyu cembokur nih!)

"Dasar Hyung itu….baru kenal udah akrab banget sih" amuk Kyu diam – diam.

Kemudian ia mendekati mereka. Dengan kasar ditariknya tangan Sungmin menjauhi pria itu.

"Kyu! Kau apa-apaan sih? Tanganku kan sakit. Kenapa kau tarik – tarik?" oceh Sungmin kesal.

"Sedang apa Hyung tadi? Senyum – senyum segala. Kan kalian baru kenal. Kenapa hyung ramah sekali padanya? Mau saja diajak ngobrol!" omel Kyu geram.

"Kyu, dia hanya ingin berteman saja tidak lebih. Lagi pula, apa salahnya punya teman?" Sungmin mengelak.

"Iya hyung. Tapi, kita kan sedang sibuk. Ayo, sudah belanjanya. Kita pulang saja!" Kyu menarik Sungmin ke kasir. Sungmin hanya bisa ngikut. Dari jauh pria itu membungkuk berterimakasih, Sungmin hanya menunduk sedikit dan tersenyum sangat manis. Stelah membayar, mereka segera keluar dari sana dan pulang.

Dorm at 07.00 p.m.

Terdengar suara agak gaduh di dalam dorm. Anak – anak SuJu sedang makan malam bersama dan mereka ribut rebutan makanan. Sementara di luar rumah, ada empat orang asing sedang mengawasi Dorm.

"Bagaimana rencana kita bos?" tanya seorang pria yang bertopi.

"Kita tetap laksanakan. Aku dengar, biasanya setelah makan malam, Sungmin akan keluar untuk meletakkan bak sampah di depan. Nah, saat itulah kalian bawa dia. Ok!" kata seorang pria berkacamata sambil menyeringai.

"Baik bos!" tiga orang lain serentak menjawab.

Setelah makan malam, Kyu dan Sungmin mendapat tugas membersihkan meja makan dan dapur. Dengan cepat Sungmin membersihkan semua sampah, dan bersiap keluar menaruhnya di bak sampah.

"Kyu, aku keluar buang sampah dulu ya." Teriak sungmin.

"Ne, biar kuantar hyung" jawab Kyu.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau urus saja didalam." Lanjut Sungmin sambil beranjak. Namun ia tak tahu kalau Kyu juga sudah beranjak dari dapur mengikutinya. Sungmin yang sudah sampai depan rumah segera membuang sampah. Namun ia terhenti karena menyadari ada orang mendekatinya. Saat ia menoleh…

"Ikut kami!" bisik seseorang sambil menempelkan pistol di pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya mengikuti orang – orang tersebut menjauhi dorm. Kyu yang keluar melihat Sungmin dengan orang asing dan memanggil Sungmin.

"Hyung! Siapa mereka?" tanya Kyu polos.

Sungmin tentu saja tau orang – orang ini dan ia tak mau melibatkan Kyu dalam situasi berbahaya ini. Maka ia berbohong.

"Ah, mereka teman ayahku. Kami hanya berbincang saja….Kyu. Kau … masuk…lah" jawab Sungmin gugup. Pistol itu sekarang berpindah di punggungnya. Orang- orang itu membungkuk hormat.

"Tapi mengapa kau terlihat gugup hyung? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Kyu mendekati Sungmin.

"Jangan Kyu! Ku mohon jangan kemari. Pulanglah, masuk ke rumah. Aku segera menyusul." Sungmin mencoba memberi kode pada Kyu. Tapi Kyu tidak mengerti. Ia terus mendekati Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin terus diperintahkan untuk mundur.

"Kyu ! pegilah!" teriak Sungmin panic, membuat Kyu tersadar akan bahaya.

"Lepaskan hyung ku!" hardik Kyu sok berani.

"Nak…sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur. Jangan mengganggu pekerjaan kami. Jika kau tak ingin Hyung mu ini …terluka." Jawab ketua penjahat itu tenang.

"Kyu, pulanglah. Aku akan baik – baik saja. cepat!" Sungmin bicara sambil mengedip – kedipkan matanya , memohon agar Kyu segera pergi dan menghindar.

"Kubilang lepaskan Hyungku!" teriak Kyu gak peduli. Ternyata teriakan Kyu berhasil membuat para member SuJu yang lain keluar rumah dan melihat kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin. Para penjahat itu dengan sigap memegangi Sungmin sementara yang lain mengacungkan pistol kearah teman – temannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk kaget.

"Hey, siapa kalian? Lepaskan Sungmin kami, cepat!" teriak Kangin geram.

"Jika kalian mau selamat, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dan menjauh" jawab salah satu penjahat.

"Tidak, tanpa Sungmin" balas Hankyung sambil menunjukkan kuda – kudanya. (Hankyung kan pendekar! Kekeke…!)

"Teman – teman…kumohon, pergilah. Jangan mempersulit diri kalian. Cepat pergilah!" Sungmin memelas.

"Bawa dia!" orang – orang itu membawa Sungmin masuk ke mobil hitam.

"Hey brengsek! Lepaskan dia! " teriak Heechul geram. Namun para penjahat tetap saja mengacungkan pistol mereka dengan posisi siap tembak. Anak – anak suju tak berani maju namun juga tak mau mundur. Mereka bersiap menyerang.

Dengan gesit, para penjahat memasuki mobil dan membawa Sungmin pergi dari sana. Teman – temannya mengejar mobil itu sampai ke gerbang namun terhenti karena penjahat itu melepaskan tembakan. Untung saja tak ada yang kena.

Sungmin dibawa oleh para penjahat tersebut ke sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dipinggiran kota. Sesampainya disana ia ditempatkan disebuah kamar besar yang bagus namu sayang, tangan dan kakinya diikat. Sungmin kesulitan untuk bergerak. Ia hanya bisa berguling – guling ditempat tidur. Sementara diluar kamarnya dijaga ketat oleh 2 orang penjaga. Sungmin berusaha melihat – lihat keseluruh ruang, berharap ada celah untuk kabur. Namun tidak ada satupun jalan keluar. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa kabur nih?" pikirnya.

Sementara diluar ruangan terdengar suara langkah orang menuju kamar tempat Sungmin disekap. Dengan seksama Sungmin mendengarkan langkah orang tersebut. "Siapa ya?" pikirnya.

Tiba – tiba pintu dibuka oleh penjaga, Sungmin duduk di tepi tempat tidur menunggu orang tersebut.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Lee Sungmin" sapa orang tersebut.

Sungmin agak kaget dengan kedatangan seorang pria tua yang terlihat seperti bos besar.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan kekagetannya.

"Hmmm…aku adalah teman ayahmu. Lebih tepatnya…teman yang dihancurkan oleh ayahmu, tuan muda…" jawab pria itu tenang.

"Jangan memanggilku tuan muda. Namaku Sungmin. Bukan tuan muda." Kata Sungmin ketus.

"Lagi pula, untuk apa kau menculikku? Tidak ada kerjaan ya? Cepat lepaskan aku, tidak ada untungnya bagimu malakukan ini. Ayahku tidak akan terpengaruh" sambungnya.

"Hmmm….jangan salah. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, jika ayahmu sengaja menyembunyikanmu di asrama itu. Tapi, tetap saja aku bisa menangkapmu. Hahahahaha…." Pria itu tertawa senang.

"Percuma! Ayahku tidak akan terpengaruh. Dasar kau orang brengsek!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"Diaaaammmm!" teriak pria kemudian ia menampar Sungmin. "Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!" pria itu menampar Sungmin bolak – balik hingga terjungkal.

"Dasar anak kecil keras kepala!" bentaknya lagi. Ia meraih kerah baju Sungmin membuatnya terangkat dari kasur. Sungmin memandangnya tajam, ia tak mau kalah dari pria tua ini.

"Kau ini pak tua jelek yang malang! Dasar parasit! Kau tak akan pernah berhasil! Kau dengaaaarrr….?" Teriak Sungmin tepat dimuka pria itu. Membuat pria tersebut semakin kalap dan menghempaskan Sungmin ke tembok.

Jduk!

Kepala Sungmin terbentur tembok dan ia terkapar di lantai. Pingsan.

Pria itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang pingsan. Ikatannya pun tidak dibuka. Padahal kepala Sungmin berdarah. Pria itu keluar dengan geram, memerintahkan pada anak buahnya agar mengawasi Sungmin.

Sementara di Dorm…

"Hyung! Bagaimana ini? Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Sungmin-ah" Kangin berkata dengan kesal.

"Kita harus cari tahu kemana mereka membawa Sungmin-hyung" sambung Kyuhyun cemas.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Leeteuk berpikir sejenak.

"Aaaa….aku tahu. Kyu, apa tadi Sungmin membawa handphone nya?" tanya Leeteuk mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa iya. Sepertinya ia membawa handphone di sakunya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Apa kita hubungi saja ayahnya?" sela Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang telpon" Ryeowook beranjak ke meja telepon.

"Jangaaaaannn….!" Teriak Leeteuk..

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Jangan bilang pada ayahnya. Aku rasa kita harus mencoba sendiri dulu. Jika tidak berhasil, baru kita hubungi keluarganya. Haaahhh…..ayahnya bisa membunuhku kalau tahu putra mereka hilang diculik" Leeteuk meremas rambutnya kesal. Kangin segera memeluk dan menenangkannya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Heeechul mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Begini. Kita tunggu kira – kira 2 atau 3 jam lagi. Kita hubungi Sungmin. Lalu kita lacak keberadaannya." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Lalu?" Hankyung menyela.

"Kenapa tidak kita telpon sekarang saja?" sambung Doanghae.

"Sekarang ini Sungmin pasti sedang ditanyai oleh mereka. Jika kita menghubungi sekarang, maka Sungmin bisa bahaya." Terang Leeteuk.

"Iya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau seandainya sekarang Sungmin sedang dihajar oleh mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Leeteuk tenang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Sungmin adalah anak orang kaya. Yang menculiknya pastilah ada hubungan dengan ayahnya. Jadi mereka tidak mungkin berani menyakiti Sungmin. Ya kan?" kilahnya.

"Benar juga" Shindong manggut – manggut sambil mengunyah snack kentang.

Tiga jam kemudian Sungmin sadar. Ia merasakan luka dikepalanya. Sakit. Namun ia tak bisa menyentuhnya. Dengan susah payah ia akhirnya bisa duduk menyender di tembok. Ia hanya bisa meringis sakit menahan lukanya. Kepalanya agak pusing. Tiba – tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Eh, bukannya aku membawa Hp?" ia bertanya sendiri.

Dengan hati – hati ia merogoh saku celananya. Walau ia tak bisa melihat layar, namun ia sudah hafal dengan hp-nya. Sungmin yang cerdik mengubah deringnya menjadi 'silent'.

"Hah, aman" pikirnya.

Sambil lihat kanan kiri Sungmin mencoba menghubungi salah satu nomor yang tersimpan.

"Teukkie – hyung" bantinnya.

Samar – samar ia mendengar suara telepon tersambung. "Ah, kenapa lama sekali diangkat?" Sungmin jadi kesal.

Dorm,

Saking lelahnya menunggu, mereka semua ketiduran di ruang tengah. Tidur dengan saling menyandarkan kepala. Sementara hp Leeteuk sudah berdering dari tadi. Namun ia tak mendengarnya saking lelapnya. Kemudian Ryeowook terjaga karena mendengar dering hp.

Dengan malas diraihnya hp hyung-nya itu.

"Hallo, siapa ya?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Aku!" terdengar suara Sungmin berbisik di seberang sana.

"Aaa-pa….apa? Sungmin hyung? Dimana kau sekarang hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kaget dan senang. Membuat semua hyung-nya terjaga.

"Siapa Wookie? Apa itu benar Minnie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk panic.

"Hyung? Dimana kau sekarang?" Ryeowook mengulang pertanyaannya tanpa menjawab Leeteuk.

"Hmmm….entah. aku tidak yakin. Sepertinya dipinggir kota. Dekat perumahan elite, disebuah villa tepatnya." Sungmin masih berbisik.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja hyung? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" Ryeowook nyerocos panic. Yang lain hanya berusaha menguping dengan nempel – nempel ke muka Ryeowook. Bisa dilihat Yesung pasang muka pedes banget sepedes cabe rawit.

'Beraninya kalian!' geramnya dalam hati…

"Aku baik. Tolong jangan bilang pada ayahku tentang hal ini." Pesan Sungmin pelan.

"Ne, hyung, tunggulah kami. Kami akan segera kesana menyelamatkanmu." Kata Ryeowook diamini semuanya.

"Jangan! Mereka bersenjata" Sungmin mencegah terpekik.

"Itu gampang. Jumlah kita kan banyak. Kami akan hati – hati hyung. Tunggulah, percaya kami kan? Kita kan saudara" Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Ne. Terserah kalian saja" jawab Sungmin pasrah.

Kemudian Ryeowook menutup hp-nya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Sementara hyung-nya pasang mimic wajah super panic. "Hhhh….hyung bilang dia baik – baik saja. tidak disakiti sedikitpun" desah Ryeowook.

"Hmm…coba saja! berani mereka menyentuhnya, akan kumakan mereka semua!" sela Kyuhyun, tapi masih nempel sama Ryeowook, senderan.

"Coba saja kau terus begitu, akan kupukul kepalamu!" omel Yesung sambil bersiap menempeleng Kyuhyun. Kyu segera kabur.

"Sudahlah hyung, dia kan sedang panic." Ryeowook membela Kyu. Kyu mengejek Yesung senang.

"Sudah! Kalian ini, masih sempat bercanda. Jadi, dimana posisi Sungmin sekarang?" Leeteuk pasang muka detektif. (backsound James Bond 007).

"Hyung bilang dipinggir kota dekat perumahan elite. Katanya ada sebuah Villa disana. Kau tahu Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Aku rasa aku tahu." Siwon tiba – tiba bicara.

"Benarkah?" semua serempak bertanya.

"Hmmm….sepertinya." Siwon garuk – garuk. (ya iyalah…Siwon kan anak borjuis).

Semua anggota berangkat menggunakan mobil minibus yang mereka pakai sehari – hari. Karena bisa menampung semua orang. Persenjataan sudah disiapkan. Mulai dari stik bisbol plus bolanya, tongkat, bubuk merica (buat apaan tuh?), hairspray (nyalon yuukk!), bola basket, tongkat sihir (harry potter kale!), keripik kentang (buat Shindong) dan beberapa senjata aneh lainnya. Dengan pasti mereka menuju ke sebuah villa yang diyakini menjadi tempat penyekapan Sungmin.

And you know what?

Mereka semua masih pakai piyama tidur berwarna – warni sehingga terlihat seperti sekumpulan anak kecil yang mau main perang – perangan. Hehehehehe…..*author ketawa geje*.

Sungmin's POV,

"Aku harap mereka baik – baik saja." batinku seraya memasukkan kembali hp-ku kesaku belakang. Sungmin benar – benar cemas sekaligus senang karena semua teman – temannya memperhatikan dan menyayanginya. Tiba – tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia berbaring dilantai dan berpura – pura pingsan.

"Bagaimana anak itu?" tanya seorang pria.

"Dia masih pingsan, tuan. " jawab pria yang lain.

'Tua bangka itu lagi' batin Sungmin.

Pintu dibuka, pria tua itu masuk dan menyetuh kepala Sungmin yang terbentur tadi. Sungmin berusaha menahan perih lukanya. Pria itu masih menepuk – nepuk wajahnya. Tapi Sungmin tetap diam.

"Mungkin aku mendorongnya terlalu keras." Kata pria itu pada bawahannya.

"Ya tuan. Mungkin besok pagi dia akan sadar." Jawab bawahannya.

"Lepaskan saja ikatan kakinya. Baringkan dia di tempat tidur. Besok aku akan rapat dengan ayahnya" kata pria itu sembari meninggalkan kamar.

"Baik tuan." Pria itu segera melepaskan ikatan Sungmin dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Wah, ringan sekali tubuhnya. Seperti perempuan saja." pria itu bicara sendiri sambil memandang tubuh Sungmin. Sejenak ia tertegun karena melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat manis. Mirip seorang gadis. Sementara Sungmin terus berusaha menahan marahnya dalam diam. Dia kan sedang pura-pura pingsan. Kalau dia bangun sekarang, bisa – bisa ia akan diikat lagi. Lebih baik diam.

Entah apa yang dilihat pria itu. Ia sungguh menyukai Sungmin. Dibelainya wajah Sungmin yang memar dan berdarah. Sungmin hanya bisa diam. 'Berani kau menyentuhku, akan kubunuh kau' teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Ia mulai khawatir jika pria ini 'gay'. Maka habislah dia.

End of POV,

Dan memang benar sepertinya pria itu seorang 'gay'. Ia berjalan kearah pintu, menengok kanan kiri dan menutup pintu. Sungmin mengintip sedikit, ia bergidik ngeri. 'Ya Tuhan, apa dia akan memperkosaku?" batin Sungmin.' Aku tidak mau. Tolong aku Tuhan, aku tidak mau dia menyentuhku. Teman – teman., kalian dimana?' Sungmin meronta dalam hati. Pria itu mendekatinya lagi. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Dipandanginya wajah Sungmin yang pucat. Dibelainya pipi Sungmin hingga ke dagu dan berguman, "Kau manis sekali sayang" ia menyentuh bibir mungil Sungmin. Dengan lembut dibelainya bibir itu. Kemudian tangannya turun membelai leher Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menahan mual dalam hati, ia sungguh jijik diperlakukan seperti ini. Andai saja ini Kyu, mungkin ia gak protes. (maumu!)

Dari leher, tangannya menyetuh dada Sungmin, mulai membuka kancing piyama Sungmin satu-satu. Sungmin makin gemetar, ia sungguh ingin bangun dan memukul orang ini. Namun ia menyadari tangannya terikat. Tinggal satu kancing lagi yang belum dibuka. Pria itu menyibakkan piyama Sungmin sehingga ia bisa melihat dada Sungmin yang putih dan halus. Sungmin merasa sesak, akhirnya ia pingsan (lagi). "Kau sangat seksi nak" guman pria itu.

Baru saja ia akan mencium Sungmin saat ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu…

Braakkk!

"Hey! Kau apakan Minnie-ku?" Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di pintu sambil membawa tongkat Bisbol. Disusul yang lain dibelakangnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Apa kau telah….." Kangin kaget melihat Sungmin yang terbaring dengan baju terbuka.

"Dasar kau brengseeekkk! Hajar dia!" Heechul maju dan mulai memukuli pria itu dengan tongkat pemukul. Pria itu tidak bisa melawan. Ia dipukuli oleh semua anak – anak SuJu.

"Apa kau memperkosanya hah?" Bentak Kyuhyun setelah pria itu tak berdaya.

"Berani –beraninya kau! Mau cari mati?" Leeteuk mengeluarkan sisi perkasanya. Kangin aja kalah gagah.

"Tidak! Aku…aku…aku belum melakukan apa – apa. Aku baru saja baru mau menciumnya. Kalian malah menghajarku. Kumohon ampuni aku" pria itu berlutut dan memohon penuh tangis.

"Enak saja! kau telah menyentuh Minnie-ku. Sekarang mau minta ampun? Nih ampun!" kembali Kyuhyun menempeleng pria itu. Karena ditempeleng pake tongkat bisbol yang terbuat dari besi, pria itupun terkapar.

Segera Leeteuk menghambur ke tempat Sungmin. "Minnie-ah, kau baik – baik saja? Sadarlah." Leeteuk memeluk Sungmin sambil terisak. Segera dikancingkannya lagi piyama Sungmin. Di usapnya kepala Sungmin sambil terus menangis. Karena ia terus mengusap kepala Sungmin, akhirnya Sungmin sadar karena ia merasa perih.

"Ah…sakit" rintihnya tiba – tiba. Leeteuk kaget dan melihat Sungmin berusaha membuka mata.

"Minnie, kau sadar? Apa ada yang sakit? Mana?" Kyuhyun menyerbu dengan pertanyaan.

"Ne, Teukie hyung, Kyu? Kalian? Kalian baik – baik saja kan?" Sungmin malah tanya balik.

"Ne, kami baik hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ryeowook menyetuh bahunya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali. Hampir saja ia memperkosaku?" Sungmin komplain.

"Maaf hyung, kami agak kesulitan mencari tempat ini, dan lagi kami harus bertarung dulu dengan anak buah mereka." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ne. terima kasih teman – teman. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika tidak ada kalian. Aduuhh….." Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tadi.

"Minnie-ah, kepalamu luka. Ayo kita segera pulang, sebelum bos mereka datang." Kangin segera menggendong Sungmin keluar dari sana, disusul yang lain. Kyuhyun berjalan paling akhir sambil manyun. "Harusnya aku yang melakukannya. Dasar Kangin hyung, seenaknya saja" omel Kyuhyun.

"Sudah diam! Memangnya kau mampu mengangkat Sungmin?" tiba – tiba Yesung menjitaknya dari belakang.

"Huh! Kau sirik hyung?" omel Kyu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku kan punya Wookie. Iya kan Wookie….." Yesung mengejek Kyu dengan cara sengaja memeluk Wookie didepan Kyu. Wajah Wookie memerah. " Sudahlah hyung, kasihan Kyu".

Di Dorm,

Leeteuk dengan lembut mengobati luka di kepala Sungmin. Sambil merintih kesakitan Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyu yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Sungmin jadi malu.

"Ah, selesai." Leeteuk segera meninggalkan Sungmin untuk menaruh kotak obat. Sungmin yang saling pandang dengan Kyu merasa kikuk dipelototin terus. Sedang member yang lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Ye-Wook couple memasak didapur, Kang-Teuk couple sedang menonton TV dengan mesranya, Eun-Hae couple sedang berduaan di kamar. Dan couple yang lain sedang bercanda ria.

Sungmin beranjak ke beranda. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi sambil mengehela nafasnya berat. Kyu menyusul Hyung tercintanya itu.

"Hyung?" sapa Kyuhyun.

" Hmm…" Sungmin menoleh sejenak lalu beralih pandangannya kedepan.

"Beritahu aku….." Kyu tercekat. Nafasnya naik turun.

"Apa?" Sungmin agak bingung menanggapinya.

"Saat kau diculik, apa kau telah di….ah sudahlah" Kyu merasa ragu menanyakannya. (malu kali oppa?)

"Maksudmu? Kau pikir orang itu memperkosaku?" tanya Sungmin santai.

"Akuuu…."

"Tidak Kyu. Dia tidak melakukannya. Saat itu, aku sudah siuman, tapi pura – pura pingsan agar ikatanku dilepas. Tapi bukannya aku bisa kabur, malah dia menggerayangiku. Membuatku jijik, dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya" jelas Sungmin tenang.

"Tapi pada saat kami datang, piyama mu terbuka hyung. Apa kau yakin dia tidak menciummu atau….."

"Kyu…saat ia mulai membuka piyamaku, aku masih sempat sadar. Tapi pingsan lagi karena aku merasa jijik padanya. percayalah Kyu. Aku bahkan bersumpah saat itu. Jika ia berani macam – macam, maka aku akan membunuhnya." Sungmin tersenyum simpul.

"Aku mempercayaimu hyung." Jawab Kyu datar.

Sungmin beranjak dari kursi, ia berdiri. Pandangannya jauh dan kosong. Kyu merasa kasihan pada Hyung nya yang manis ini. kemudian ia berdiri dibelakang Sungmin dan memeluknya mesra.

"Apa sekarang lebih hangat?" tanya Kyu.

"Ne. Hangat sekali Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Kyu membalikkan tubuh Sungmin. Disentuhnya balutan luka dikepala Sungmin. "Ah….sakit Kyu" rintih Sungmin pelan.

"Sakit sekali ya?" tanya Kyu sambil mengecup luka itu. Membuat Sungmin merona dan menunduk malu. Namun diangkatnya wajah itu, dikecupnya di kening. Sungmin terpejam sesaat, sampai akhirnya Kyu mencium bibir mungilnya. Lembut. Lembut sekali Kyu menciumnya, melumatnya perlahan sehingga membuat Sungmin lupa pada luka dikepalanya. Kyu mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Sungmin sungguh merasa lama mereka berciuman, sampai dikagetkan oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Ehem….ehem…." mereka berdehem bergantian. Membuat Kyu-Min couple kaget dan menghentikan kissing mereka.

"Ayo makan dulu, lalu istirahat." Perintah Ryeowook.

"Ne." jawab Kyu-Min bersamaan. Mukanya pada merah kaya tomat.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung" bisik Kyu sembari mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Aku juga, Kyu. Sangat menyayangimu" balas Sungmin malu. Kemudian semua anak –anak SuJu kumpul dan makan bersama dengan bahagia. Melupakan pengalaman buruk yang telah terjadi.

The end.

Comment akan diterima dengan lapang dada, selapang lapangnya…..

Maaf klo gag ada hubungannya ma ul-tah Sungmin. Fict ini udah lama saya buat tapi belum sempet di publish, berhubung ada request…jadi saya publish sekarang deh….

Kekekekekekekeke….(ketawa setan).

Thanks for reading.


End file.
